


Тени снов

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Спецквест, талигойский юг [10]
Category: Inception (2010), Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crossover, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Gen, Illusions, Labyrinth References, Magic, Retelling, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Кроссовер с фильмом К.Нолана "Начало"Рокэ Алва предпринимает попытку примирить старую знать королевста с правящей династией, используя для этого внедрение мыслей во сне
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Спецквест, талигойский юг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927387
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Тени снов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Лабиринт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429131) by [fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020). 



> Задание: [scp-1322, "The other side", "Другая сторона", или "Тот свет"](http://www.scpwiki.com/scp-1322)
> 
> Хронология канона ОЭ нарушена и перемешана, некоторые события сильно сдвинуты по времени

В покоях его высокопреосвященства пахло корицей и шадди — терпкой горечью морисского ореха и приправы пропитались, казалось, даже тяжелые парчовые занавеси, отделяющие личные комнаты кардинала Сильвестра от небольшой приемной и комнаты секретаря. В приемной явно кто-то был: расшитые Знаками портьеры не колыхались и из-за них не раздавалось ни шороха, но когда Алва сказал: "И если вы планируете какие-то важные, судьбоносные для Талига события, я должен об этом знать", — взгляд его высокопреосвященства ненадолго коснулся их, едва заметно задержавшись. Рокэ не кивнул даже — прикрыл глаза на мгновение дольше положенного. Лионель согласно откликнулся тем же жестом — да. Там кто-то есть.

— Вам не стоило бы пренебрегать силой стихий, ваше высокопреосвященство, — сказал Алва, приятно улыбаясь. — Ваш изощренный разум хранит столько судьбоносных тайн... отчего бы вам не обратиться за их охраной к тому, кто владеет кэртианской магией? Глупо пренебрегать тем, что сам Создатель дает вам в руки.

Последний осенний луч сверкнул в бокале, рассыпался на алые брызги — Рокэ посмотрел вино на свет и поставил бокал на низкий инкрустированный столик, заставленный морисскими пиалами со сладостями, среди которых выделялся небольшой обсидиановый бюст Пророка дигадской работы. Лионель с досадой прикусил губу, взглянув на него — до чего же неуместная в покоях кардинала вещица. И откуда она только взялась...

— Создатель, сын мой, — звучный голос Сильвестра с годами приобретал все большее богатство оттенков, зачаровывая паству богатством палитры, — заповедал нам отречься от мерзкой веры в магию, демонов и прочие крестьянские выдумки.

Улыбался Сильвестр ничуть не менее приятно, чем кэналлийский герцог, но если тот больше походил на походил на готовую к прыжку черную пантеру — те никогда не играют с добычей, прежде чем броситься, — то его высокопреосвященство навевал воспоминания о багряноземельских крокодилах, способных целых день понемногу утягивать терзаемую надеждой трепещущую жертву под мутную зеленоватую воду.

— Верить, ваше высокопреосвященство, ваша забота, — ответил Алва. — Хоть в Леворукого и всех его кошек, хоть в гайифское золото. Существование последнего, в отличие от вашего Создателя, в доказательствах не нуждается и в делах человеческих проявляет себя более чем заметно. Я не предлагаю вам верить в магию стихий, я всего лишь призываю воспользоваться ею. Защитить ваши тайны от тех, кто неустанно охотится за ними, пренебрегая отдыхом даже во сне…

Догорела одна из свечей в шандале, ярко вспыхнув и зашипев напоследок. Никто не вошел, неслышно ступая по морисским коврам, сменить ее, и Лионель окончательно уверился в том, что за портьерами караулят слуги господни из тех, что владеют шпагой лучше четок.

— А в защитники, Рокэ, вы предлагаете мне себя, надо полагать? — устало спросил кардинал. Солнце уже окончательно село за высокими стрельчатыми окнами аббатства, догоревшая свеча сделала наползающие из углов тени резче. Лицо Сильвестра теперь казалось почти юным, на высоких фамильных скулах Дораков плясали алые отблески, но глаза таились в тени, не давая прочесть взгляд.

— Я, ваше высокопреосвященство, щит Талига, — Рокэ коротко поклонился. — Самый искусный из тех, кого нет для вашего Создателя, — магов, повелителей стихий. Ваши тайны — мои тайны, и мне нисколько не хочется, чтобы до них добрался тот, кого я не хотел бы в них посвящать.

Сильвестр величественно поднялся, Лионель встал вслед за ним, Рокэ чуть задержался — еще допустимо в рамках этикета, но уже заметно внимательному наблюдателю. Лионель поморщился.

— Дети мои! — величественно провозгласил Сильвестр. — Создатель воздаст вам за рвение и любовь к нашей великой Родине и святой олларианской вере.

Рокэ склонил голову, Лионель тоже. Кардинал воздел над ними благословляющую длань, запах морисского ореха на мгновение усилился, и Лионель прикрыл глаза, борясь с резью и туманящей взгляд влагой. Его волос коснулся порыв воздуха, когда Сильвестр резко соединил прячущиеся в широких рукавах одеяния ладони и вышел через боковую дверь так стремительно, словно сам Создатель немедленно призвал его к ответу. Пламя свечей пригнулось и затрепетало.

Лионель вопросительно взглянул на Рокэ. Тот задумчиво рассматривал статуэтку Пророка.

— Она действительно стоит в покоях Сильвестра? — Лионель старался сдержать раздражение. Рокэ лучший из работающих со стихийной магией в Талиге, а может, и во всей Кэртиане, но ни упросить, ни вынудить его не использовать аллюзии и неясно работающие символы во снах Лионелю еще ни разу не удалось. Повелитель Ветра привык играть своей стихией, и магия сна была его любимейшей игрой.

— Она действительно именно там и стоит, — медленно, растягивая слова, ответил Алва. — Я сам привез ее из Дигады. Правда, в своей скучной кардинальской реальности он держит ее на шкафу, вон там. — Рокэ кивнул головой вправо, Лионель обернулся взглянуть и вместо высоких, под потолок, шкафов, набитых книгами и свитками, увидел застекленные двери, распахнутые на террасу, и развевающиеся от ветра легкие шелковые занавески. На террасе сумерки прятали очертания стройной фигуры — колыхнулось перо на шляпе, ветер шаловливо дернул короткий плащ.

— Нет, — Лионель досадливо поморщился. — Рокэ! Что он здесь делает?

— Я разберусь.

Алва шагнул на террасу. Незнакомец потянулся к нему — очертания тела дрожали в опустившемся вечернем тумане, не давая ничего разглядеть ясно. Лионель положил руку на эфес, еще не видя и не чувствуя опасности, и успел рвануть шпагу из ножен, когда первый из смиренных слуг создателевых появился из-за тяжелого занавеса. Их было пятеро, и играло это на руку Савиньяку — в заставленной столиками, подставками для ног, скамеечками для шкафов комнате было трудно развернуться, монахи-убийцы мешали друг другу, и Лионель успел уложить двоих и ранить третьего, прежде чем Рокэ прыгнул в комнаты с террасы со шпагой в одной руке и морисским кинжалом-дагой в другой.

— Тайник! — крикнул Лионель.

Рокэ кивнул и исчез в полумраке за портьерами. Послышался грохот выворачиваемых ящиков, на пол летели книги, молитвенные чаши, свитки, иконы — Рокэ искал самое сокровенное в обители святости, и он не успел.

— Смирение, граф Савиньяк, — голос его высокопреосвященства холодил голову, а шею — отточенный стилет. В рукавах кардинальского одеяния таких можно было спрятать четыре раза по четыре. Лионель замер, медленно опуская шпагу. Он еще был нужен Рокэ здесь. — Смирение — главная добродетель доброго олларианца. Красть у Создателя — как это недостойно! Достаточно было смиренно попросить…

Рокэ появился из личных покоев, прижимая левым локтем к боку гайифскую шкатулку с бумагами. В правой он по-прежнему держал шпагу.

— Отпустите Лионеля, ваше высокопреосвященство, — велел он. — Почтение к возрасту и сану не позволяет ему сейчас вывернуться и поставить вас в неудобное положение в самом буквальном смысле этого слова. Что толку убивать его во сне, если, конечно, вы не исследуете пределы своей добродетели. Впрочем, для этого я попросил бы вас прибегнуть к помощи кого-нибудь другого. Ваши планы ведь здесь, я не ошибся?

— Убивать во сне бессмысленно, Рокэ, — ответил ему из-за спины Лионеля другой голос, молодой и звонкий. — Ибо сказано в Книге Ожидания: "И спящий проснется". Но боль... Боль обмана, боль утраты, боль тела мы чувствуем и во сне... Так ли это, граф?

Морисская дага, украшенный сапфирами кинжал дома ветра, вонзился чуть выше левого колена. Лионель не закричал, но пошатнулся, ухватившись за резную спинку высокого кардинальского кресла.

Стекла во всех окнах задребезжали под ударившим в них порывом ветра, два из них лопнули, засыпая ковры осколками. Снаружи гнулись и ломались деревья, по стене пошла трещина, посыпалась каменная пыль.

— Шкатулку, Рокэ! — властно потребовал кардинал.

— Ли! — Рокэ поймал его взгляд, дождался короткого и совершенно ненужного кивка, согласия, размахнулся и метнул шпагу. В горло она вошла с хрустом, который Лионель еще успел услышать.

***

В доме, снятом Лилиан Саггерлей в предместьи Олларии, было холодно, из нетопленого камина несло остывшей золой, прогорклым несвежим дымом.

— Редко здесь бываете, ваше высокопреосвященство? — сочувственно осведомился Алва, отряхнул какой-то пуф, под слоем пыли оказавшийся алым, и сел, вытянув ноги. Лионель коснулся места над коленом, куда вонзился кинжал, пальцы прошлись по нетронутой ткани придворного костюма. О том, чтобы не касаться горла, он успел подумать, но с коленом подсознание не пожелало или не успело подчиниться разуму — рана в колено для наездника более чем досадна.

Сильвестр сидел на низком диванчике эпохи регентства, золотом и алом, так не взявшимся с парадным одеянием священнослужителя.  
— Не слишком ли низко вы опустились, герцог? — спросил он, безмятежно перебирая четки. — Шпионить, подглядывать, копаться в грязном белье…

— Я? — изумился Рокэ. — Помилуйте, ваше высокопреосвященство. Я все еще достаточно неплох для того, чтобы не встречать отказа у женщин — ни в тайнах, ни в... снах.

— Чушь, — презрительно отрезал Сильвестр. — Лилиан бы никогда…

— Баронесса Саггерлей не только прелестна, но и верна долгу. Как только определится, какому, — согласился Алва, нехорошо улыбаясь. — Но тем не менее, мы здесь. — Он обвел рукой пыльную и затхлую комнату. Кое-где у потолка обивка отсырела и отставала от стен, панно с ангелочками размыло зимними протечками в крыше. — Вы прекрасно таили свое любовное гнездышко. И не думайте, что мне взбредет в голову осуждать вас. Меня скорее приводит в ужас это чудовищное обязательство священников прожить жизнь без женщин, словно такое может порадовать кого-нибудь, кроме Леворукого. Он ведь именно от обиженных женщин и пострадал, наш зеленоглазый Враг?

Кардинал закинул ногу на ногу. Узкие алые туфли были выпачканы в пыли. Он положил одну руку на резную спинку диванчика, провел пальцами по узору. Тусклый оконный свет отразился в перстнях с крупными камнями.

— Не люблю эту обстановку, — его высокопреосвященство притворно вздохнул. — Мебель выбирала Лилиан, ей нравится золотое и алое. Должно быть, детские мечты о замужестве в Дом Молний. Жаль, что среди ваших вассалов ей не нашлось подходящей пары, Лионель, это было бы по меньшей мере забавно, если не поучительно. Обустройство стоило немалых денег, хотя я и напоминал ей о скромности. — Алва фыркнул, но Сильвестр не повел и бровью. — Это морисское белое дерево, напомните, Рокэ, как его у вас называют? Бланкача? Его так ценят резчики и оформители дворцовых комнат за его абсолютную гладкость, такого скольжения не добьешься шлифовкой... а сейчас у меня заноза в пальце. Она не загноится? Вы меня убедили, Рокэ, я действительно еще сплю, и, как ни прискорбно, в вашем обществе!

Кардинал поднялся, от его движений веяло внушительной не рассуждающей силой и мощью. Лионель залюбовался. За окнами нарастал гул — мелькали тревожные алые сполохи. Недовольные высокими налогами крестьяне и скупщики овощей для городских лавок жгли костры, сбивались в плохо организованные отряды, грозили кулаками укрепленным городским стенам, тащили из сараев вилы и колья.

— Но это мой сон, — провозгласил Сильвестр, — и в моем сне мы будем играть по моим правилам.

Лионель подождал еще минуту — в дверь забарабанили, ругаясь, а потом ее и вовсе снес с петель мощный поток людского недовольства — вопящей, сквернословящей и дурно пахнущей толпы. Рокэ сидел, не шевелясь, и чуть улыбался. Лионель выжал еще мгновение, прежде чем податься к кардиналу ближе и шепнуть ему в самое ухо:

— Это не дигадские шахматы, ваше высокопреосвященство. И это не ваш сон. Это — мой.

Он засмеялся и упал спиной вперед в подхватившие его жадные руки бедноты. Смерть была милосердной и пришла быстро.

***

Рокэ метался по кабинету, как вихрь, символ его дома.

— Скверно вышло с диваном, Ли, — укорил он. — Мог бы догадаться, что Сильвестр в обстановке для любовницы жаться не станет.

Лионель пожал плечами, рывком поднимаясь из слишком глубокого и мягкого кресла.

— Скверно вышло с моим коленом. Ты снова не можешь удержать своего... не можешь держать его под контролем.

— Извини, — коротко бросил Рокэ. — Неудачно сложилось.

— Он врывается в твои сны, вредит тебе. — Лионель вновь коснулся ткани чуть выше колена. Надо будет проследить, чтобы это не превратилось в навязчивый жест.

— Одного извинения с тебя хватит, Ли. Его высокопреосвященство еще наслаждается обществом своего доброго преданного народа?

Кардинал спал, склонив голову к левому плечу. Пальцы его беспокойно вздрагивали во сне, глаза стремительно двигались под плотно сомкнутыми веками.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Рокэ. — За занавесями могут быть люди, человек до пяти обученных монахов.

— Я помню.

— Хорошо. Готов? Один, два, три.... четыре!

В комнатку за потайными дверями, скрытыми портьерами, они ворвались вдвоем, два воплощения Заката, обученные военному делу дворяне с обнаженными шпагами и кинжалами. Монахов Славы учили защищать тайны Ордена и тех, кто был этому Ордену нужен, но сейчас им совершенно нечего было было противопоставить хладнокровной ярости талигойцев. Ли придержал последнего на весу перед тем, как опустить его тело на ковер тихо, без стука. Когда он поднял голову, Рокэ уже выломал кинжалом один из потайных ящиков и извлек оттуда шкатулку — точно такую же, как та, из сна.

— Видишь, как точно передан узор? — голос Алвы звенел от напряжения. — Сильвестр много и часто о ней думает. Во сне она совершеннейшая копия этой, настоящей. До последней капли лака.

— Что было в сне? — резко спросил Лионель. Шкатулка явно была с гайифским секретом — отравленными шипами, и хорошо, если только в замке.

— Приказы, — медленно, словно нараспев ответил Рокэ. — Приказы о казнях, конфискациях, изгнаниях. Его высокопреосвященство и впрямь спит и видит, как разделается с Людьми Чести и превратит Талиг в единую и сильную страну, от Кэналлоа до Надора. Как кэналлийский герцог я этого, разумеется, не одобряю, но как Первый маршал Талига всецело поддерживаю. — Он рассмеялся, глядя в сторону. — В реальности наш дальновидный и хитрый политик будет действовать намного тоньше и изящней, я полагаю. Скорее всего, там расписки. расписки на земли, отходящие церкви. А ведь она так милосердна…

— И простит долги тем, кто станет ее верными слугами, — закончил Лионель. На левой перчатке остались брызги крови. Он снял ее и брезгливо швырнул на пол.

— Нет! — рявкнул Рокэ. — О чем ты думаешь, у тебя на всей одежде родовые символы. Ли, ты устал и начал ошибаться.

— О, это я начал ошибаться? — рассмеялся Лионель. Перчатку он поднял и теперь держал на отлете. — Хорошо. Давай уверимся в твоей правоте. Неужели там действительно расписки на мелкие земли мелких людишек, которые попричитают о дворянской чести, а после пойдут и на покушение из-за угла, и на засаду в ночи? Мы в реальности, Рокэ, здесь яд убивает навсегда. Будь…

Шкатулка щелкнула и открылась. Шипы выскочили одновременно из замка и из изящных выемок для пальцев — чтобы вещицу было удобно держать. Не выломай Рокэ крышку с противоположной стороны вместе с петлями, избежать укола было бы практически невозможно.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Рокэ. — Его высокопреосвященство достаточно печется о безопасности.

Бумаги посыпались на пол: закладные, дарственные, расписки, расписки, расписки... Скучные, незначительные свидетельства скверного хозяйствования. Оружие чудовищной силы в умелых руках.

Алва перевернул шкатулку и вытряс все на ковер, в подсыхающие темные лужи. В полумраке скверно освещенных комнат кровь была неотличима от чернил.

— Домой, Ли, — Рокэ сжал плечо друга, не улыбаясь больше. — Домой! Отмыться, выспаться спокойным единоличным сном — а с утра быть готовым принимать благодарности и почести от нашего святейшего слуги Создателя — за спасение его бумаг от коварных прислужников эсператизма.

Лионель тронул носком сапога верхнюю бумагу, вгляделся в неровные строчки.

— Ординар из Надора. Думаешь…

— Да. Сильвестр намерен всерьез взяться за старую знать. И если до неугодных кардинальскому носу навозников мне нет дела, то древнюю кровь следует сберечь любой ценой. Любой, Ли. Сразу после приема я уеду. Мне нужен Вальдес.

— В Хексберг, — удивления не получилось, слишком устал. Любая смерть во сне опустошает и лишает сил, но дважды подряд... — Для чего? Хороших воров достаточно и в Олларии. Саллиган…

— Нет. Мне нужен не просто вор. Мне нужен имитатор.

***

Те же покои, что и во сне, те же тяжелые портьеры и вездесущий запах морисского ореха. Лионель тронул тотем под плащом — серебряная фигурка оленя медленно согрелась в пальцах.

— Полагаю, благодарностей и почестей на сегодня достаточно. Господин Первый маршал, господин капитан королевской охраны, не устану благодарить Создателя за вашу бдительность и своевременное вмешательство, спасшее святую олларианскую церковь от интриг эсператистского Ордена.

В реальности Сильвестр был в скромном черном облачении. Лионель закусил щеку изнутри, подавляя порыв наклониться и посмотреть на туфли. Может, стоит преклонить колено и поцеловать край одежд?

Рокэ сел первым. Кардинал посмотрел на него, как на неразумное дитя, но промолчал и величественно опустился в свое кресло. Последним сел Лионель, придерживая шпагу. Не церемониальная, боевая, она не столько мешала привычному к ее тяжести бедру, сколько не давала уму смириться с нарушениями распорядка визита. Нет, под плащом ее было не видно, ножны оставались слишком роскошными для боевого оружия, дворцовыми, но сама мысль... Мысль мешала. Усилием воли Лионель подавил желание вновь коснуться раненого во сне колена.

— Прикажете подать шадди или вы больше ничего не пьете в моем присутствии, ваше высокопреосвященство? — Рокэ сразу бросил карты на стол.

Кардинал сдержанно улыбнулся, покачал головой, осенил Алву Знаком. Рокэ безропотно склонил голову, но взгляд его остался все таким же вызывающим и дерзким. Лионель искал глазами статуэтку Пророка на полках. 

— Я говорил вам об этом не однажды, но я повторю. Кэртиана стоит не на крестьянах и торговцах, хотя ваша забота о них похвальна и достойна. Не на ординарах и новом дворянстве. Этот мир, наш мир, держится на законах крови, древней крови. И я уже предупреждал вас, ваше высокопреосвященство, — не вздумайте трогать представителей древних фамилий. Ни вы, ни я, ни ваш Создатель не ведаем, когда нам понадобится сила их рода.

— А меж тем страну сотрясают бунты, зреют заговоры и поднимаются восстания, — сухо, но не переставая улыбаться, сказал кардинал. — И из-за вашего бессмысленного милосердия у Альдо Ракана в Агарисе Робер Эпинэ, который станет после смерти старого Анри-Гийома наследником крови Молний. — Сильвестр чуть поклонился Лионелю, едва заметно, но так светски, что Савиньяк едва не ответил тем же. — Вы же, Лионель, не Повелитель Молний, а всего лишь его кровный вассал, не так ли?.. И Окделл! Мальчишку Окделла держат в замке с матерью фанатичной эсператисткой, и даже Создателю неведомо, чего он там наслушается, и как скоро после своего совершеннолетия отправится в Агарис. Я откровенен с вами, Рокэ, я даже пытаюсь играть вашими картами. Вот они, дворяне древней крови. Как вы намерены удержать их на службе талигойской короне? Помнится, со старшим Приддом вам это уже не удалось.

Удар в сердце — для такого носят специальные кинжалы, мизерикорды, клинки милосердия. Лионель не отважился взглянуть на Рокэ, но когда тот заговорил, голос его звучал по-прежнему спокойно и лениво.

— Я не могу метаться по всем Золотым Землям, прикрывая от ваших убийц всех наследников древней крови, ваше высокопреосвященство. Предупреждать вас и грозить бессмысленно, вы не видите и не понимаете опасности. Или же не верите в нее. Я предложу вам то, что вы поймете. Сделку. Я, как кошка Леворукого, хожу по чужим снам, я умею вкладывать в них нужные мысли и идеи. Я пообещаю вам искреннюю лояльность старой знати в обмен на их жизни.

Сильвестр подался вперед и впился в синие глаза кэналлийца долгим изучающим взглядом.

— Что ж, — сказал он наконец. — Пообещайте мне это, Рокэ. Сдержите свое слово, а я сдержу свое. Но у меня будет еще одно условие. — Услышав свое имя, Лионель даже не вздрогнул. — Граф Савиньяк не пойдет с вами в ваши закатные сны. Он останется в реальности, при короле, когда тому нужна будет его шпага, и на северной границе, когда она понадобится там. Если вы не вернетесь из своих лабиринтов, у меня должна быть крепкая верная рука, держащая оружие не хуже вашей.

Рокэ молчал, и Лионель, не глядя на него и больше не сверяясь с ним, встал, преклонил колено и все-таки коснулся губами края кардинальского облачения.

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, моя жизнь и моя честь принадлежат Талигу и его королю.

Туфли Сильвестра в реальности были черными, узкими и, должно быть, крайне неудобными.

***

Сильный и резкий порыв ветра сорвал шляпу с головы уставшего и запыленного курьера из столицы. Свою Вальдес успел придержать.  
— Это ваши... знаменитые хексбергские ведьмы, да? — криво улыбаясь, спросил юнец, отряхивая тулью. Перо было безнадежно сломано, а за шляпой пришлось бежать, оскальзываясь на булыжниках мостовой.  
По всей улице захлопывали окна, горожанки хлопотали, снимая белье и перекрикиваясь с соседками. Вальдес запрокинул голову и глянул в низкое серое небо со стремительно несущимися облаками. С одной из веревок сорвало и пронесло мимо раскинувшую рукава, словно в молитвенном жесте, рубаху с дешевыми кружевами. У моря небо стремительно темнело, наливаясь глубокой чернотой, по краю начали сверкать тонкие золотые молнии.

— Нет, вынужден вас разочаровать. Это всего лишь гроза. Вы бежали бегом из самой Олларии?

— Нет, господин вице-адмирал, я…

— Где же вы оставили лошадь? Надеюсь, в достойном месте? Я бы не нашел для своей "Астэры" такого и в королевском дворце, но меня, к счастью для всех, и не просят входить в Данар под парусом…

— Господин вице-адмирал? — мальчишка растерялся и только глупо хлопал глазами. 

Вальдес вздохнул.

— О вашей лошади позаботятся, теньент?

— Да... да, благодарю вас.... я оставил ее в конюшне при вашем доме, и мне сказали, что вас можно найти…

— К сожалению, можно. Всех живущих можно так или иначе найти, даже когда им этого не сильно и хотелось бы. Что ж, место для лошадки не самое лучшее, но и голодом не заморят. Где те важные бумаги, ради которых вы проделали такой путь? Как ваше имя?

— Теньент Сэц-Алан, господин вице-адмирал, в личном подчинении у капитана Королевской охраны господина…

— Вот это да! — Вальдес с удовольствием присвистнул. — Давайте же сюда. Не вздумайте щелкать каблуками, здесь вам не столичные мостовые, булыжник не терпит шпор, а морякам они ни к чему. Ли передавал какую-нибудь гадкую шутку в своем духе?

— Господин вице-адмирал? — моргает, как сонный совенок, русые волосы дыбом, шляпу так и держит в руках... выспаться ему надо, загоняло его начальство…

— Господин капитан Королевской охраны, Лионель Савиньяк, просил передать мне что-нибудь на словах?

— Нет, господин вице-адмирал.

— Благодарю, можете быть свободны. Найдите комнату и выспитесь, в грозу так славно спится!

— Слушаюсь, господин вице-адмирал!

Славный мальчик. И умненький, другие при Савиньяке не задерживаются. Удивительно, что сам Савиньяк так задержался в столице, но, видать, и этому затянувшемуся благоденствию пришел конец.

— Значит, будем воевать дальше! — заявил Вальдес разбушевавшемуся ветру. Над морем уже вовсю полыхало, вода лилась в воду, но ветер, судя по всему, упорно нес грозу мимо города. Жаль... с другой стороны бумаги целее будут. Вальдес огляделся по сторонам и решительно толкнул низкую, поросшую зеленым мхом дверь, над которой покачивалась странноватая вывеска с оседлавшей бочонок лягушкой. Быть дриксенцем в Хексберг и держать трактир под названием "Храбрая лягушка" мог только смельчак, а смельчаков Вальдес любил. Старого папашу Ганса в Хексберг не трогали, а за заведением его присматривали.

— Пива, — негромко велел велел Вальдес, когда навстречу ему вышел сам хозяин, повязав полосатый передник и покряхтывая. — Пива и свечей. Что-то чуешь, папаша Ганс?

— Спина покою не дает, проклятая, — ответил усатый старик, очень уж картинно хватаясь за поясницу, чтоб это было правдой. — Старый совсем стал, немощный. Надо ехать на родину, там и помереть, в Метхенберг у меня дочка, так у нее…

— Чего больше боишься, что ваши по этим улицам бегать будут, или что наши к вам на постой заявятся? Флот Кальдмеера мы отбили…

— У меня, господин вице-адмирал, свои те, кто за пиво и комнаты платит да не обижает поборами почем зря. — Когда Вальдес глядел в упор, не отрываясь, взгляд его мало кто мог вынести. Но старый дриксенец и не поморщился. — Честному человеку хорошо везде. А ежели вы про войну толковать изволите, так то дело решенное, и вам это лучше меня известно. Неспроста теперь и Северный флот снаряжают, не кесарину на прогулку везти. Здесь меня или господа талигойцы порешат как дриксенца, или дриксенцы как предателя, а всех дел — хороший эль из Метхенберг продавать, так-то, господин вице-адмирал.

— Тебя никто не тронет, — тихо и внушительно сказал Вальдес и прошел вглубь полутемного длинного зала с низкими закопчеными сводами. — Свечей вели подать, ну! Живо, живо!

Савиньяк, с чего-то перестав вдруг изъясняться витиеватым придворным стилем, который так раздражал Вальдеса первое время службы Лионеля при дворе и которого так отчаянно не хватало сейчас, сообщал в коротких ровных строчках о том, что следует ждать очень и очень значительных особ в Хексберг. Может быть, даже и Первого маршала в придачу к Первому адмиралу, читалось между строк. Вальдес запустил руки в волосы, сжал кулаки и задумался. 

Алва в столице, сдерживает Сильвестра. Сильвестр распустил Манриков, Сильвестр распустил Колиньяров, и только слепой не увидит, что кардинал хочет их руками убрать тех, кто мешает ему самому... мешает в чем? Фердинанда кардинал не ставит ни во что, Карл еще ребенок, королева прячется за Первым маршалом, Первый маршал рвется на войну... Сильвестр порежет и поделит Талиг, потом снова порежет и снова поделит, но уже по-другому. Для Вальдеса важно только море, и пока Хексберг — форпост на северном побережье, городу ничего не грозит... Не станут же хозяева бить в спину охраняющего их же имущество воина... или станут?

— Что надумал?

Алва не был уставшим и запыленным с дороги, как курьер от Савиньяка, но, должно быть, все равно прибыл раньше — просто дал возможность сообщить о себе. Вальдес хмыкнул и почтительно поднес руку к груди.

— Соберано. К альмиранте?

— К тебе. Славно повоевали? — небрежно спросил Алва, пальцы его словно бы невзначай коснулись сломанной печати с оленем.

— Встречали гостей, было дело, — ответил Вальдес. Пальцы Алвы продолжали скользить по сургучу. Вальдес прищурился.

— Я был у старика, — без обиняков сказал Алва.

— Как здоровье маршала фок Варзов? — официальнее некуда осведомился Вальдес, еще раз взглянул на изящные, унизанные перстнями пальцы, все еще гладящие распростертого в прыжке оленя. — Неужели понадобился новый строитель? И стратег?

— Таковы условия, — коротко ответил Алва. — Ли больше с нами в сон не пойдет.

— С нами, — смиренно согласился Вальдес.

— Я за тобой, — все так же коротко, рублено сказал Алва, смял и отбросил письмо Савиньяка. — Пока ты не сказал, что это невозможно, я скажу тебе, что мы будем делать, — насаждение мысли. Не извлечение, насаждение.

— Очень даже возможно, — удивился Вальдес. — Но я думал, вам мешают всякие лишние неудобные вещи — честь, клятвы…

— О них и речь, — сказал Алва. — И о чести, и о клятвах. Здесь подают вино? Я бы не отказался услышать, почему ты считаешь это возможным. Делал такое?

— Метхенбергский эль хорош, соберано. А на этой земле ведьмы, я с ними танцую. Многое умею. Надо только забраться поглубже. Значит, Ли не будет? Жаль, люблю его лабиринты.

— Потом долюбишь, — отмахнулся Алва. — Ли у нас остается стражем всего земного. Тебе я полностью доверяю, зелье сна... ты у кого берешь?

— У Валмона, — Если перед кем и стоит скрываться и недоговаривать, то только не перед соберано.

Алва кивнул, ничуть не удивившись:

— Ли тоже. Значит, Валмон. Строитель будет новичком, но Варзов был крайне убедителен... Мы с тобой вдвоем сможем заменить Савиньяка…

— Ветер не заменит скалу, — ответил Вальдес и чуть подался вперед. — Но у меня кое-кто гостит, соберано. И вот он — заменит.

***

— Так удачно заглянул на огонек! — представил Олафа Кальдмеера Первому маршалу Талига Вальдес.

Олаф сдержанно поклонился, Алва ответил тем же.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, господин Кальдмеер? Вице-адмирал Вальдес считает, что ваше поведение в бою было образцом чести и выдержки, Талиг рад иметь такого соперника.

Олаф вновь молча поклонился, зато Вальдес молчать не собирался:

— О, соберано, жаль, что вы опоздали к нашей потехе! Вы представьте только — двенадцать моих вымпелов, семьдесят у Олафа, когда бы я еще мог во всей полноте ощутить такое мощное, подавляющее превосходство северной стратегии и тактики! Полный порядок во всем, все рассчитано и предусмотрено! Отныне я самый преданный сторонник планирования и хладнокровного расчета! Олаф, вам не позволяет заговорить гордость? Соберано, а вам — приличия, пока вы не получили ответ? Предрассудки, пережитки, как я все это не люблю! Дорогие гости, пожалуйте же за стол! И пока мы не выпили за эту прекрасную встречу, я скажу то, о чем все молчат: Олаф, нам нужен стратег. и прежде вы сделаете вид, что не понимаете, о чем речь — вы понимаете. А прежде, чем вы спросите, почему мы предлагаем это вам, я скажу — потому что я видел вас в деле. Преисполнился уважения и восхищения, если вас интересует мое мнение. Почему вы никогда не видели меня? Ну-у…

— Потому что вы имитатор, господин Вальдес, — голос у Олафа Кальдмеера был чуть глуховатый, приятный. Выполнять распоряжения такого человека хотелось, чтобы заслужить его одобрение, а не как с Ли — чтобы не заслужить нарекание. Алва чуть кивнул, одобряя. Вальдес так же едва заметно кивнул в ответ и продолжил:

— Проницательность, логика, умение быстро делать правильные выводы — неоспоримые достоинства прекрасного стратега! Какая удача, что вы с нами!

Очень медленно, спокойно Олаф Кальдмеер заложил правую руку за отворот кителя. Алва мысленно отметил, что он не сделал и попытки схватить воздух на месте отсутствующей шпаги у бедра.

— А я с вами, господин Вальдес? — спросил дриксенец.

— Вы с нами, Олаф, — успокаивающе сказал Вальдес. — С нами. И я объясню, почему. Потому что мальчишка... который сейчас, знаете, где? Гроза, надвигается ночь, где ж ему еще быть? На крыше, разумеется. Так вот, он…

У Кальдмеера дернулась щека, в остальном же он остался невозмутим.

— Руперт моряк. Я уверен, ему ничего не грозит, если это только не людская подлость…

— Мне было неприятно это слышать, — заявил Вальдес. — Разумеется, на крыше моего дома в моем городе ему ничего не грозит. Присядем? Вина? Лекарь рекомендовал вам пить красное вино для восстановления сил и потерянной крови, а по случаю приезда в этот скромный дом соберано сейчас подадут лучшие вина юга, клянусь, вы такого и не пробовали! Разве что ваш покойный Бюнц, море ему ложем, вот он знатно потрепал в свое время наших контрабандистов…

— Вальдес, — негромко сказал Алва. Тот сверкнул глазами и замолчал. — Я спрошу вновь, господин Кальдмеер — как ваше здоровье? Рана? Контузия? Вы способны разделить сон?

— Со мной, — все-таки влез Вальдес, — благословение Создателю, тридцать восемь долгих лет я шел к этому дню, Олаф, Олаф, скажите "да".

— Благодарю вас, я вполне здоров, — негромко сказал Кальдмеер, испытующе глядя на кэналлийского герцога. — Вам нужен стратег, это я уже уяснил. Но почему вы намерены доверить это мне и почему считаете, что я на это пойду? Я ваш пленник, но только телом, разум пленить невозможно.

Вальдес жалобно вздохнул.

— Я Повелитель Ветра, — просто сказал Алва. Кальдмеер не удивился, просто спокойно кивнул. — То, что вам пытается так многословно и неясно сообщить Ротгер, вассал Ветра, хороший стратег уже понял и без дальнейших моих пояснений, не так ли?

Кальдмеер опустил взгляд и сказал тихо, раздельно и очень четко:

— Руперт не пойдет в сон сейчас. Он не готов.

— Сейчас не пойдет, я полностью разделяю ваши методы воспитания, — согласился Алва. — Но я дам вам слово, что после я научу его сам. Я, не Ротгер. Не вы. Я. Он не затеряется во сне навсегда, не попадет в лимб, не оскорбит стихию ненамеренно и по незнанию. Я открою ему все секреты. Достаточно ли вам моего слова?

— Слова Повелителя Ветра мне достаточно, — все также негромко ответил Кальдмеер, но своего я вам дать не могу, пока не услышу, что же вы планируете.

— Насаждение мысли, — сказал Алва и откинулся на спинку крепкого дубового стула. — Скажете, это невозможно?

— Я не первый день гощу у господина Вальдеса, — вдруг улыбнулся Кальдмеер, и улыбка его, теплая и словно бы озорная, Алве понравилась. — Даже если это в конечном итоге и невозможно, он уже предпринял несколько попыток, и не все они были бездарны.

— Олаф, я восхищен вашим признанием, — хмуро вставил Вальдес.

Кальдмеер пожал плечами и едва заметно поморщился, очевидно, от боли в не до конца зажившей ране.

Ужин прошел в абсолютной тишине, не болтал даже Вальдес. Алва не поддерживал беседу, Кальдмеер сосредоточенно рассматривал узоры на скатерти, на столовых приборах, на каминной решетке. Он поднялся первым и, извинившись, направился наверх, в отведенные ему комнаты.

Алва указал на него взглядом и полушепотом, сдерживая веселье, спросил:

— Не пойму, это зависть или страсть? Ты крутишься вокруг него, как портовая девчонка вокруг офицера.

— Боюсь, что все намного хуже, соберано, — печально ответил Вальдес. — Это бессильное обожание. Ну и зависть, конечно.

— Я не вижу его стихии, — сведя брови к переносице, уточнил Алва. — Не вижу знака.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Вальдес, хотя я-то уж смотрю во все глаза. Это оттого, что своего знака он не видит сам, но по всему выходит, соберано, скала.

Алва кивнул и усмехнулся.

— Сколько бы ветер ни ярился, скала не склонится перед ним?

— Не надо склоняться, — неожиданно серьезно ответил Вальдес. — Не это нужно.

Алва испытующе взглянул на него, но Вальдес вызова не принял, просто опустил голову и чуть поклонился, отстаивая свое право выбирать и быть выбранным даже перед Повелителем своей стихии.

— Соберано, — спросил он мгновением спустя, словно бы ничего и не было до этого. — А кто же будет строить лабиринт?

***

В садах Васспарда цвели йернские шары, яркие осенние краски палой листвы мешались с великолепием поздних хризантем и астр.

— Папенька бы оценил, — одобрительно сообщил Марсель. — Рокэ, зачем мы приехали в это крайне гостеприимное и светлое место?

Замок Васспард — серый на серой скале — возвышался над садом заколдованным великаном из страшной сказки. Кажется, великана обманули и бросили; впрочем он, скорее всего, был отрицательным героем.

— Ты мог переночевать в гостинице в городке, — равнодушно сказал Алва. 

Неизбежное наступало стремительно, от него было трудно и больно дышать.

— И лишить мою коллекцию выражения лица супрема, когда он будет вынужден сидеть с нами за одним столом? Ни за что! И Рокэ, кажется, у меня опять проклятый гвоздь в сапоге…

Марсель Валме был олларианским щеголем, добрую часть года проматывающим щедрое папенькино содержание в столице на куртизанок и цветочниц, оставшееся же время он смиренно проводил при родителе. Обезножев, Бертран Валмон не только великолепно управлялся с провинцией, но и увлекся садом. В парадной его части цвели астры, а в особой, придомовой — морисские травы, и хотя всем в Олларии было доподлинно известно, что Марсель Валме перепродает морисские зелья сна от самих шадов, Рокэ отчего-то придерживался совсем другого мнения.

— Ты можешь прогуляться по этому великолепному саду, раз уж ты здесь? Вдруг что-то покажется тебе особенно прекрасным.

Марсель заломил руки в притворном ужасе:

— Рокэ, я воспитанный дворянин, старший и почтительнейший сын. Папенька проклянет меня и лишит наследства, если узнает, что я позволил себе прилюдно поставить астры Валмона выше астр Васспарда, даже мысленно. Это так некуртуазно. Впрочем, если я этого не сделаю, он меня проклянет еще вернее. Рокэ! Рокэ, это глубокий север, полный туманов и печалей. Здесь не растет то, что ты, хм, хочешь, чтобы я увидел. Но если ты будешь очень настаивать…

— Очень, Марсель. Очень.

Алва уже увидел в глубине сада, у пруда, двух молодых людей и направился к ним, считая шаги про себя по-кэналлийски. Холод в груди разрастался, мешая дышать, мешая думать. Мешая жить.

Ирэна Придд присела в реверансе, Валентин Придд поклонился. По темной глади пруда пошла невесомая быстрая рябь, зашуршали камыши. Вторая дочь и второй сын. Каштановые волосы, светлые прозрачные глаза... Боль в груди стала почти невыносимой, но тут Валентин выпрямился и произнес:

— Васспард счастлив приветствовать герцога Алву. Это большая честь.

Ни голос, ни манера речи, ни это ледяное, застывшее выражение лица — ничего не напоминало больше, только глаза... Рокэ перевел взгляд и наклонился к руке Ирэны:

— Я восхищен великолепием сада, сударыня. Слышал, что благодарность за наслаждение столь изысканной красотой следует выражать именно вам.

— Это одна из немногих доступных женщине страстей, герцог.

Ни румянца, ни опущенных глаз — бесстрастность, вежливость, отстраненность…

— Я буду счастлив прислать сюда любые растения из Кэналлоа. Под вашей нежной рукой они окрепнут и на севере.

— Благодарю вас, герцог.

А ведь старик Вольфганг так настаивал, так хвалил именно способности дома Волн, их гибкость, неуемную фантазию, способность обойти любое препятствие и пробить дорогу в любом рельефе, что Рокэ принял его рекомендацию, вновь, еще раз поверил ему…

— Это чудо Создателя, а не сад! — Можно ли быть более вовремя, чем Валмон. Нет, не стоит и стремиться. — Сударыня, я не прощу себе, если не осмотрю все астры! Мой батюшка, знаете ли, большой ценитель, вот к примеру, сорт “морская звезда”, растет ли у вас? Вы доставите мне несравненное удовольствие...

Марсель и Ирэна ушли вглубь сада. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья, тихо перешептывался тростник.

— Граф Васспард.

— Герцог Алва.

То же имя, то же лицо — и никакого сходства. Ни огня, ни любопытства, ни смеха. Рокэ сжал кулак. Скрипнула перчатка. В сером пасмурном небе вскрикнула птица.

— Я был другом вашего брата…

— Мы храним благодарность в память об этом.

Ему шестнадцать? Не шестьдесят пять? Он говорит так, словно бы старше самого Вольфганга. А, к кошкам!

— Валентин, маршал фок Варзов, вассал дома Волн, вновь обратил мое внимание на исключительные способности вашего дома к строительству лабиринтов снов. Мне нужен строитель. Я предлагаю это вам.

— Повелитель ветра очень щедр.

Ни радости, ни интереса. Благодарение создателю, нет хотя бы страха. Впрочем, кто разглядит под этой толщей темных вод, что же там вообще есть? Сильвестр ясно дал всему старому дворянству понять, что намерен бороться с их привилегиями и с ними самими, у Приддов погиб старший сын, наследник — он был другом Рокэ Алвы. И вот Рокэ Алва вновь стоит здесь, в этом замке, куда он не приехал даже на похороны, и просит второго сына, нового наследника…

— Вы позволите мне показать, от чего вы отказываетесь?

— Я не имел такого намерения, герцог. Но я буду рад взглянуть. Это займет много времени?

— Несколько минут. Выпейте. Это морисское зелье сна, я выпью вместе с вами.

Пузырек сверкнул черным стеклянным бочком, пара капель упала на колкую осеннюю траву. Мальчишка с лицом Юстиниана и манерами старика опустился на скамью и закрыл глаза. Рокэ дождался привычного ощущения неотвратимо наступающего сна и сел рядом с ним.

На улицах города было шумно и людно — кричали торговки яблоками и лимонами, разносчики воды, у каждой лавки стояло по зазывале, расхваливающему свой товар, у лавки с лентами толпились восхищенно щебечущие барышни, их суровые дуэньи стояли поодаль, носились дети, ржали у коновязи молодые горячие жеребцы, струи фонтана с силой били в каменное ограждение чаши. Алва изумленно взглянул на своего спутника. Валентин Придд, граф Васспард стоял посреди грохочущего великолепия простой жадной жизни все с тем же отстраненным видом.

— Я предположил, что вы доверили создать сон мне, герцог, — негромко сказал он. — Юстиниан рассказывал, что это именно то, что делал он. Если что-то пойдет не так, вы меня поправите или прервете.

Рокэ огляделся. Мир был воссоздан во всех деталях: листва, дома, брызги, ветер, запахи и звуки. Трещинки в камнях городских стен. И люди. Очень, очень много людей.

— Вы не делали этого раньше, Валентин?

— Нет, никогда.

— Впечатляет. Давайте пройдемся. Вы можете менять мир, но только пока помните, что находитесь во сне. Знаете, как это определить?

— Я читал…

— Как интересно! Мне вот не довелось. Так что же?

— Ты спишь, если не помнишь, как сюда попал, откуда не пришел... Вы помните?

Среди толпы мелькнул лиловый охотничий костюм. Рокэ обернулся, сердце подпрыгнуло и забилось, как бешеное, взмокла спина.

— Мир создаете вы, я для вас — объект проникновения, и мое подсознание населяет ваш мир своими, как говорят морисские мудрецы, проекциями, тенями разума. Это не какое-то из настоящих мест? Не ваше воспоминание?

Джастин, он снова здесь, но откуда на этот раз? Из памяти Валентина о брате или опять его собственная несдержанность?

— Это место существует в Олларии, я видел его однажды. Мы приезжали в столицу с матушкой, когда Юстиниану пришло время пойти в Лаик.

— Вы ничего не можете брать целиком из реального мира, Валентин. Только детали, мелочи. Фонарь, коновязь... Слишком велика вероятность заблудиться, потерять грань между реальностью и сном.

Скривил губу, или показалось? Слишком жадно ты ищешь в нем хоть какие-то эмоции, хоть что-то напоминающее старшего брата…

— С вами так и произошло?

— Валентин…

— Я видел Юстина, точнее, проекцию, как вы сказали. Это ваше воспоминание о нем? Тень из вашего разума?

— Да. Валентин... — Снова Джастин, вот он смеется в толпе, вот гладит умную морду серого в яблоках... — Валентин, вы слишком быстро все меняете, это привлечет внимание проекций к вам как создателю сна.

— Что это значит? Они нападут на нас?

— Нет, — Алва улыбнулся и сжал зубы. Джастин стоял у него за спиной, выбирал что-то в ювелирной лавке, смеясь. Не оглядываться! — Нет, Валентин. Только на вас.

В себя Валентин пришел с громким вздохом, почти всхлипом.

Алва быстро положил руку ему на запястье, откинув кружево манжет, посчитал удары сердца. Быстро, слишком быстро. Особенно для такого спокойного лица. Вот это бури кроются под обманчивым спокойствием вод.

— Нас, должно быть, ждут? — спросил Валентин. Сердце его билось часто-часто, трепетала венка на запястье под пальцами Алвы, но лицо и голос оставались спокойными.

— Не беспокойтесь, в реальности прошло три минуты.

— Герцог Алва, я…

— Валентин, я знаю ваш ответ. Вы не откажетесь от возможности создавать тот мир, в котором вы будете свободны, будете счастливы. В скором времени вам нанесет повторный визит виконт Валме, привезет растения вашей сестре и кое-что для вас. Тренируйтесь строить лабиринты, строить уровни снов.... и заведите себе тотем, какую-то вещь, которая поможет вам отличать реальность от мира ваших снов — только вы будете знать, как она должна выглядеть на самом деле.

Алва сжал знак ветре на шее, и тот лег в ладонь привычной, осознаваемой тяжестью.

Валентин кивнул и спросил:

— Вы не скажете мне, для чего это нужно? Есть еще немного времени, пока отец не прислал за нами, для вас готовят парадные залы. Если это долгий разговор, мы можем вновь вернуться в сон. Там время течет иначе?

— Иначе, — подтвердил Алва. В Валентине не было ничего, что напоминало бы искреннюю безоглядную увлеченность его брата, его готовность бросить все и остаться навсегда в мире, который не гнал и не презирал его с его неуместной любовью и неприемлемым для этой семьи пылом... Боль стала почти невыносимой, достигла высшей точки и унялась, оставив привычную ноющую тяжесть, с которой он уже почти научился жить. — Но мне сейчас хватит и этого. Вам и прочим старым семьям грозит серьезная опасность. Вас убережет мое явное покровительство — до поры, а что касается юного Окделла, которого растят в косности и фанабериях в надорских развалинах... Я хочу попробовать изменить его мысли. Найдем возможность вызвать его в Олларию или в Хексберг. Он древней крови, с ним это выйдет, мы разделим сон. И вы нужны мне как строитель лабиринтов.

Валентин помолчал.

— Почему вы сами не строите больше? Юстин рассказывал, что вы были...

— Был, — коротко сказал Алва и поднялся, но Валентин остался сидеть.

— Ваше покровительство не убережет меня, как не уберегло моего брата. Или вы намерены взять меня в оруженосцы после Лаик? Отец сговорился пока с Генри Рокслеем, вассалом Скал.

Лаик. Алва закрыл глаза ладонями и с силой провел от переносицы к вискам.

— Вы отправляетесь в Лаик в этом году?

— В самом скором времени.

— А Окделл?

— Ричард, герцог Окделл по возрасту должен попасть со мной в один загон, но мне неизвестно, получил ли он королевское приглашение.

Вот так, Первый маршал. Не следует недооценивать молодость. Особенно молодость, проведенную в доме Супрема Талига.

***

Лионеля не хватало отчаянно и остро. Дрикс был хорош: обстоятелен, спокоен, расчетлив, Вальдес лез вон из своей смуглой кожи, чтобы его впечатлить, имитатор в связке со стратегом работали отменно, и это было хорошо.... Но как же не хватало Лионеля с его спокойной уверенной поддержкой, с тем ощущением радости, что дает надежно прикрытая другом спина. Сильвестр услал его на север, и Ли подчинился, предварительно, правда, продырявив генералу Манрику плечо на дуэли. Рокэ он отправил короткую записку — "Прости, не сдержался", а с его высокопреосвященством даже выдержал долгую многословную беседу о благе государя и государства. Подробностей Рокэ не узнал ни от одного, ни от другого, но в случае с Лионелем можно было быть совершенно уверенным — будь это необходимо, он бы их получил. Значит, Лионель не счел нужным вмешивать его еще и в это и взял все на себя. Рокэ был благодарен и, разумеется, понимал, сколько всего лежит теперь на плечах уже боевого генерала Савиньяка, и все же... Все же Лионеля не хватало.

Кальдмеер, проведший в море, кажется, всю свою реальную жизнь, — впрочем, Рокэ нисколько бы не удивился, узнав, что и сны его связаны с морем, — предпочитал карты. Вальдес его полностью одобрял, Марсель в обсуждении стратегии не участвовал, сразу заявив, что ему нужно сказать лишь, сколько понадобится зелья, ничего другого он знать не хочет, Валентин был заперт в загоне, и Рокэ был вынужден проводить встречи с северянами вслепую — на карты он смотреть отказывался. Не раз и не два он встречал настороженно-подозрительный взгляд, так не вязавшийся с обычным дурашливым образом имитатора Вальдеса, но пользовался своим правом никому ничего не объяснять.

Ричард Окделл выходил из загона со дня на день, в Фабианов день. В Лаик уже вовсю шли отборочные соревнования, после которых унаров выстроят на площади по порядку заслуг и предложат лучшим людям королевства выбрать себе оруженосца по нраву. Марсель стал вдруг крайне скуп на зелье, и Рокэ почти перестал спать. Впрочем, это было даже к лучшему — он больше не видел Джастина.

— Лояльность, — задумчиво повторял Олаф, — вам нужна лояльность.

— Нам, — поправлял его Вальдес. — Мы с вами, возлюбленный враг мой, все еще в одной лодке. Лояльность Окделла нужна нам.

— Кому именно — нам? — уточнял Кальдмеер, и Рокэ, чтобы предотвратить невыносимо длинные споры хладнокровного дрикса с Вальдесом, после которых тот только что дерево зубам не грыз, неизменно вмешивался:

— Королю, господин Кальдмеер. Королевству. Талигу.

— Он уже верен одному королю и королевству, — возражал дрикс. — Великой Талигойе и королю-изгнаннику Альдо Ракану. Кстати, в дриксенской мифологии король-изгнанник крайне приятный и романтический персонаж. Неужели в талигойской иначе?

Голова болела невыносимо, недостаток сна сказывался все сильнее.

— Отчего вы так уверены, что насаждение мысли возможно? — день, в который Кальдмеер задал вопрос напрямую, был уже третьим или четвертым без нормального сна. Рокэ измучился его ожиданием.

— Потому что я это уже делал, — ответил он, мысленно желая въедливому дриксу погибнуть с честью под чьими-нибудь пушками. Лучше всего, конечно, Вальдеса. Что может быть лучше иронии? И нисколько не удивился, когда дрикс кивнул:

— С Юстинианом Приддом. — Равнодушие затапливало огромной темной волной. В глубине, должно быть, так спокойно. — Я говорил с Валентином, когда их выпускали в город. — Вот как? Их выпускают в город? Да, он и забыл. — Граф Васспард достиг больших успехов в постройке разных уровней сна, вы их называете лабиринты. Он вскользь упомянул, что видел своего брата в том сне, который населил проекциями ваш разум, но больше — нет. Он сам не может вызвать воспоминания о родном брате, достаточно живые для проекции. А вы можете. И делаете это. Юстиниан появляется в каждом вашем сне. Уберите пистолет, герцог Алва, мне оставил подробные инструкции Лионель Савиньяк. С его стороны было очень любезно писать на дриксен, я глубоко и искренне ему благодарен. Но остается самый важный вопрос — вы заставляете мальчика строить лабиринты в мире, где на самом нижнем уровне, в тюрьме из воспоминаний заперт его брат? А вы подумали, что будет, когда Валентин это поймет?

— Я, господин Кальмеер, — (Как же охрип от бессонницы голос!) — до сих пор не знаю, как нам застать юного Окделла в месте, где он спит, так что вообще уже не уверен в успехе всего предприятия.

Минуту Кальдмеер смотрел на него, как иногда на Вальдеса — с искренним и глубоким недоумением.

— Разве в Фабианов день высшая знать Талига не выбирает себе оруженосцев?

— Да, это так.

— Разве Окделла не вызвали особым письмом кардинала для прохождения обучения в Лаик?

— Вам известно, что да.

— Так он будет на площади?

— Да, да!

Олаф Кальдмеер посмотрел на него с таким искренним состраданием, что Рокэ Алва напился бы, если б это подарило ему немного сна. Впрочем, после этого разговора Марсель вдруг позабыл о своих принципах строжайшей экономии, только взглянув на его лицо. Никаких дополнительных уговоров не потребовалось.

В Фабианов день Сильвестр явился в дом на улице Мимоз самолично. Перепуганный Окделл сидел в отведенной ему комнате, остальные собрались в кабинете Алвы. Со стен на них смотрели охотничьи трофеи, камин был жарко натоплен, несмотря на середину весны.

— Блестящая идея — взять Ричарда Окделла в оруженосцы, — похвалил его высокопреосвященство, отпив шадди из крохотной чашечки. Домоправитель Хуан лично подал отвар морисского ореха и исчез так бесшумно, словно сам был порождением тяжелого сна. — Спрятать его от меня в своем доме, — кардинал добродушно погрозил пальцем. Передернуло всех, даже Кальдмеера. — Итак, Рокэ. — Кардинал отставил чашечку, и она исчезла так же бесшумно и быстро, как и появилась. — Вы обещали мне лояльность герцога Окделла, Повелителя Скал, владельца четверти Талига. Я хочу знать, как вы намерены этого добиться. Пока мы видели на площади перепуганного звереныша, который не побрезговал рукой убийцы отца, лишь бы выбраться из своего полуразваленного нищего герцогства. Я слушаю ваш ответ, герцог Алва.

— Позвольте мне, соберано, — вмешался Вальдес. Рокэ взглянул на жестокое обветренное лицо моряка и поразился тому, как что-то неуловимо общее с Олафом Кальдмеером все яснее проступает на нем — и это не общая любовь к парусам и ветру, это общие представления о долге и справедливости. Рокэ взмахнул рукой, Вальдес рассмеялся и заговорил:

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, вы хотите оснований, а основания — это моя призвание. Можно много говорить о политике и о том, кто чем владеет, но глубины нашего разума, то, что мориски называют субконсьенсия, наше подсознание — оно стимулируется эмоциями. Мы должны превратить политику в эмоции. Вы заговорили о дуэли соберано с Эгмонтом Окделлом — это сильнейшая из возможных эмоций, но положительные всегда будут сильнее отрицательных.

— Все мы жаждем примирения и принятия, кошкиной любви, — пробормотал Валме, глянул на кардинала и вызывающе закончил: — Даже я! Я люблю цветочниц! А папенька — астры!

Сильвестр отмахнулся походим на благословение жестом.

— Что именно вы намерены делать?

— Дать Окделлу попрощаться с отцом и выслушать его последнюю волю, — ответил за Вальдеса Олаф Кальдмеер. — Раскаявшийся Эгмонт призовет сына служить Талигу и его королю.

— Катарсис и чистые слезы, — вдохновенно закончил Вальдес.

Кальдмеер повел не так давно зажившим плечом и поморщился.

— Ротгер, я впечатлен.

— Это так приятно слышать от тебя, Олаф, — совершенно серьезно ответил Вальдес, молитвенно сложив руки перед грудью.

Сильвестр поднялся.

— Я иду с вами, — холодно сказал он. — Я должен быть уверен в том, что эта несколько простоватая идея сработает.

— Только простые идеи и работают, — сказал Вальдес.

— Ни одна идея не бывает простой, когда ее нужно поместить в чью-то голову, — возразил Кальдмеер.

Марсель посмотрел на кардинала, на Рокэ и взмолился:

— Ваше высокопреосвященство, эта работа — не поездка на прогулку в Тарнику.

— У меня есть опыт, — с достоинством ответил Сильвестр. — Меня обучал Повелитель Волн.

Рокэ прикрыл глаза ладонями и силой провел от бровей к вискам.

***

Над топями Ренквахи всходило зимнее солнце, мутно просвечивающее через гарь пожарищ — горели телеги с фуражом, временные палатки, осадные машины. Все, что только могло гореть. Сами топи исключительно точно соответствовали своим очертаниям на карте — и ни кошки не походили на то, что запомнил в реальности молодой генерал Рокэ Алва, получивший впоследствии за эту битву маршальскую перевязь.

— Что-то не так, господин Первый маршал? — обеспокоенно спросил... Валентин, да, это он. Еще сильнее повзрослевший за те полгода в Лаик, что Рокэ не видел его, и еще больше походивший теперь на Джастина — но только внешне. Он прибыл в особняк Алвы накануне вечером, получил от мертвецки пьяного Рокэ решительный отказ смотреть подготовленные им карты и направился с этим к Кальдмееру. Вернее было сказать — к Кальдмееру и Вальдесу, обнаружить имитатора и стратега поодиночке в последнее время было так затруднительно, что к этому больше подошло бы слово невозможно. Ненависть творила чудеса.

Во сне же на Рокэ смотрел юноша в форме его армии, в меру закопченный, но не раненый.

— Здесь я еще генерал, корнет Придд, — сказал Алва. Голос был хриплым, в горле пересохло от зелья. — Оставайтесь при мне, мне нужны порученцы.

— Я надеюсь увидеть Юстина, — признал второй Придд. — Я не вижу его в своих снах, как бы ни старался строить. Только в тех, что наполняете вы.

Рокэ не ответил.

Сзади подошел Кальдмеер, внимательно посмотрел на Валентина, перевел взгляд на Алву, покачал головой. Вальдес немедленно возник рядом. Рокэ обернулся — его высокопреосвященство кардинал талигойский Сильвестр в облачении простого священника усердно махал кадилом над павшими. Рокэ усмехнулся.

— Мы предлагали корнету Дораку вспомнить светские деньки, но, сдается мне, он никогда не любил армию, — пропыхтел Марсель.

Рокэ снял шляпу и, запрокинув голову, несколько долгих мгновений смотрел в небо — снова небывало холодное для этого времени года, затянутое дымом небо Ренквахи.

— Идемте, господа, — велел он. — Мне необходимо принять капитуляцию. — И добавил тише: — Молодой Окделл ведь с другой стороны? При отце?

— Разумеется, — коротко ответил Кальдмеер. — Здесь и сейчас бой уже окончен. Нам нужно просто перейти поле и встретиться с Эгмонтом и его сыном...

Договорить он не успел. Земля задрожала под ногами, накатил странный, вибрирующий гул, и со скрежещущим жутким звуком через все поле боя протянулась глубокая неровная трещина.

— Валентин! — выкрикнул Вальдес.

— Это не я, — изумленно ответил тот, — я такого не делал, нет! Я не знаю, что это!

Рокэ отвернулся, чтобы не встречаться со спокойным понимающим взглядом Кальдмеера. Еще одна такая выходка — и спокойствие в нем сменит обреченность.

— Идемте, — скомандовал он. — Обойдем топь и…

Выстрелы посыпались откуда-то сверху, из-за невысокого крепкого кустарника, почти сплошь покрывавшего топи.

— Они стреляют! — изумленно воскликнул Марсель. — Рокэ! Как это может быть? Чьи проекции здесь могут палить в нас?

— Временной парадокс, — устало сказал Алва. — Я позабыл. Я забыл сказать вам, Олаф, простите, это гвардия Повелителя Скал. Такая есть у меня, есть у вашего отца, Валентин, а здесь... здесь она у Ричарда, и он даже не знает о ней, не умеет ею распоряжаться.... Она перешла к нему после смерти Эгмонта и защищает его от вторжений во снах…

— Стоило сказать, — сдержанно произнес Кальдмеер. Он прицелился и выстрелил, отбросил пистолет, достал другой.

— Олаф, не стоит так скромничать, здесь это неуместно! — Вальдес вновь оказался рядом держа на плече что-то подозрительно напоминающее корабельную пушку. Один выстрел, взрыв, куча взлетевших на воздух обломков — и атака прекратилась. — Мы ведь во сне, — пояснил Вальес похлопав "пушку” по горячему боку. А-ай. Ну и я племянник самого Курта Вейзеля, как никак. Надо хоть однажды оправдать положительные ожидания.

— Гвардия Повелителя Скал? — негромко спросил Валентин. Рокэ уже увидел среди нападавших лиловый колет и теперь тратил все силы на то, чтобы не смотреть в ту сторону.

— Да, особые... проекции его разума.

— Мы уничтожили части его разума?

— Нет, это проекции.

Валентин отошел.

— Идемте, следует поторопиться, — велел Кальмеер, и тут Марсель каким-то странным чужим голосом сказал:

— Его высокопреосвященство ранен.

Рокэ склонился над кардиналом. Сильвестр прижимал к груди ладонь, и из-под пальцев его растекалась безобразным спрутом во все стороны кровь.

— Не по...жалей...те пулю, Рокэ, — задыхаясь, сказал Сильвестр. — Я готов проснуться.

Вальдес рядом взвел курок.

— Нет! — Рокэ перехватил его руку. — не сметь!

— Соберано, — тихо сказал Вальдес, выворачиваясь. — Это сон. Мы прервем его мучения, они бессмысленны. Умирая во сне, мы просыпаемся в реальности…

— Не в этот раз.

— Что значит “не в этот раз”?

— Слишком много зелья. Мы не проснемся. Мы попадем в лимб.

Вальдес развернулся легко и быстро и подхватил Марселя под челюсть:

— Ты знал? Знал и не сказал никому?

Марсель пнул его в колено и вывернулся.

— Не вижу повода разводить панику, господин вице-адмирал.

— Кроме того, что строитель не контролирует среду, в любой момент может дыбом встать земля, и нас караулит отлично обученная гвардия Повелителя скал, которую тот даже не сможет остановить, если захочет, потому что не знает, как?

— Спокойно, Вальдес, — Рокэ и Кальдмеер заговорили одновременно, после чего дрикс кивнул и замолчал.

— Мы сможем совладать с этим, — не сказал, приказал Рокэ. — Мы рискнем и выиграем. Ваше преосвященство, придется потерпеть. Умирать пока рано. Носилки. Нам нужно добраться только до лагеря повстанцев и принять капитуляцию!

— Что такое лимб? — тихо спросил Валентин.

Остановить Вальдеса Рокэ не успел. Тот развернулся к Придду и, дружелюбно скалясь, ответил:

— Последний слой сна, самый нижний. Глубокое безбрежное подсознание, полное ничто. Ну или не совсем ничто, там может быть и нечто, оставшееся от прошлых визитов других участников сна. В нашем случае, от моего соберано и твоего брата, проживших в лимбе много счастливых лет в любви и согласии вдали от осуждения родных и друзей.

Валентин медленно вытер лоб ладонью и огляделся, как слепой, поворачиваясь всем телом.

— Он сейчас... здесь?

— Он в подсознании Рокэ, — мягко ответил Кальдмеер. — Всегда. Так что да, он всегда здесь, Валентин.

***

Мальчишка должен был быть ровесником Валентина, но все в нем было иначе: в свои двенадцать он был лишь немногим ниже и уже намного крепче, но взгляд... отчаянное, ищущее поддержки одиночество делало взгляд этих огромных серых глаз совершенно детским. “Стоило рассмотреть его за те недели, что он уже провел у тебя в доме в качестве оруженосца”, — с безжалостной жестокостью сказал себе Рокэ. Стоило бы почаще смотреть на живых людей, а не только на тени снов.

Эгмонт Окделл произносил пафосные речи, но сквозь его такие же большие серые глаза проглядывал беспокойный взгляд Вальдеса, и Рокэ не надо было даже смотреть на отражающие поверхности, чтобы отличить проекцию от искусной работы имитатора.

Все было в точности, как тогда — низкое серое небо, холод и смерть, смерть, смерть повсюду. Когда Рокэ, повинуясь побудительному хлопку Марселя между лопаток, встал на линию напротив Эгмонта-Вальдеса, он смотрел только на сероглазого мальчишку — с этого дня и навсегда сироту из разрушенного замка на далекой северной окраине — и мог бы, наверное, даже проиграть, если бы Вальдес не начал так вовремя и естественно заваливаться на его руку, плюясь кровью и бормоча: "Моего сына, позовите моего сына, я должен ему сказать..."

Вальдес в одеждах и герцогской цепи Окделла валялся на земле, выдавливая между приступами хрипящего кашля правильные и судьбоносные слова о своей роковой ошибке и необходимости верно служить династии Олларов и Талигу в ее лице, когда грянул выстрел. Юноша в лиловом колете стремительно появился из-за спин горестно окруживших своего поверженного герцога повстанцев и выстрелил. Ричард Окделл, последний герцог Надора, неловко дернувшись, упал на плащ поверженного отца и затих. Ответный выстрел сделал Олаф. Марсель удержал Рокэ за руку. Вальдес сел, выпутался из плаща и спросил:

— Так значит, все? Мы проиграли?

Валентин подошел неслышно, склонился над телом брата, коснулся волос, провел по щеке. Рокэ вырвался из рук Марселя и подошел к нему. Ничто больше не имело значения, все оказалось напрасным. Где-то далеко заходился натужным кашлем Сильвестр.

— Вы помните его таким? — спросил Валентин, и Рокэ поклялся бы всеми кошками Леворукого, что ждал любого вопроса, кроме этого.

— Да, — ответил он, не глядя на Валентина. — Это он. Мой Джастин.

Валентин кивнул, помолчал еще. О чем-то говорили, пафосно споря, проекции давно умерших людей, скрипели телеги, стонали раненые.

— Зачем он это сделал?

— Он хочет, чтобы я спустился к нему, в лимб. Намного ниже. Олаф, наверное, объяснил тебе. Хочет, чтобы я пришел за Ричардом и остался там, с ним.

Валентин выпрямился, помолчал еще и сказал:

— Нет. Это не он. Герцог Алва... Это не он. Это не Джастин. Не стоит... поддаваться этому. Может быть, есть другой способ…

— Совершенно точно есть, и мы испробуем его прямо сейчас, — Олаф Кальдмеер опустился прямо на землю рядом с телом, мельком глянул на красивое безжизненное лицо и внятно, раздельно произнес:

— Рокэ. Мы ошиблись все. Вы чувствовали то особое состояние, когда захватывает всех, когда случается катарсис, сильнейший выбор эмоций? Я — нет. Ротгер — нет, а он чувствителен, как кошка. Мы ошиблись. Ричард жаждет вовсе не принятия и благословения отца, он не жаждет услышать и исполнить его последнюю волю. Он ищет чего-то совершенно иного. Я могу ошибиться еще раз, но предположу, что это связано с вашей фигурой в его жизни, Рокэ.

— Олаф, — с чувством сказал Вальдес. — Женись на мне! Или, хочешь, я?

— Нет, — жестко ответил Кальдмеер. — Это совершенно исключено. Я не хочу в лимб.

— Я тоже не хочу, — согласился Вальдес. — Тем более, что там уже все занято, шутка ли, пятьдесят лет. Да они там все заселили, наверное. Предлагаю прогнуть под себя реальность.

— Предлагаю сначала в нее вернуться.

— Идет! Сейчас мы возвращаемся.

— Нет, сейчас мы спустимся на уровень ниже…

— Нет, — зло сказал Вальдес.

— Я — нет, — спокойно подтвердил Кальдмеер, и Вальдес почему-то замолчал. — Я останусь здесь с раненым и умершим, чтобы помочь им выбраться, когда настанет время. Марсель!

Марсель, отчего-то совершенно неразговорчивый и удивительно послушный, молча протянул ему пузырек с зельем прерывания сна.

— Это прекрасно, — печально продекламировал он, — я жизнь дриксу отдал... Знаете, Олаф, никому бы здесь больше не доверил. даже себе... А, что уж там. Господа! А вот другой пузырек — для тех, кому еще ниже...

***

В замке было сыро и темно, где-то вверху, кажется в башне с провалившейся крышей завывал ветер.

Рокэ пошел вдоль одной стены, бездумно ведя по ней ладонью — правило любого лабиринта. Неровные сырые стены быстро оставили порезы, пошла кровь. Под рукой то и дело встречались провалы, ведущие куда-то в темноту, некоторые ходы было заколочены грубыми деревянными досками. Далеко наверху теплился свет, и Рокэ просто шел на него. Шел, шел, шел, не останавливаясь и ни о чем не думая. В конце концов, если где-то здесь Джастин, то даже если он вынырнет из темноты, они всего лишь пойдут дальше вместе. Впрочем, стоило бы думать — если где-то здесь Ричард. Или хотя бы Валентин.

Свет горел в огромной круглой комнате, тоже, должно быть, в башне, и пол, и стены, и потолок были из камня. В центре тускло мерцал огонь очага, в нем сгорали письма и карты. У одной из стен стояла кровать с покоящимся на ней Эгмонтом Окделлом, то ли отдающим, то ли уже отдавшим душу Создателю или Литу. Над ней склонился Сильвестр. Выглядел его убиенное уровнем выше высокопреосвященство довольно неплохо для своих обстоятельств. У другой стены — Рокэ поднял бровь, — в кресле сидел Август Штанцлер. Дик стоял перед ним на коленях и что-то невнятно всхлипывал — тоже вполне живой, хоть и задыхающийся. Рокэ достал кинжал, поймал лезвием отражение Штанцлера — на него глянул Вальдес. Рокэ кивнул и замер у входа, прислушиваясь.

— Я так хотел уберечь тебя, мой мальчик, — гнусавил Вальдес голосом кансилльера, — от той непосильной ноши, что оставил тебе отец в твои юные годы. Это жестоко и бессмысленно — одному идти против всех, стараться соответствовать давно отжившим заветам, не нужным обещаниям, недействительным клятвам. Мы живем в другое время, мой мальчик, и ты должен быть достойным герцогом своих земель, служить тому королю, которого нам всем дал Создатель, быть ему добрым слугой и верным вассалом.

Рокэ закрыл глаза и прислушался к ощущениям. Катарсис? Радость прощения и обретения? Нет. Опять не то. Он покачал головой. Вальдес — замолчал и чуть подтолкнул Дика. Тот встал, перешел через всю эту каменную круглую комнату, припал к бессильно свесившийся с кровати руке. Священника он словно и не заметил. Вальдес подошел и встал рядом с Рокэ.

— Соберано, — сказал он негромко. — Олаф упертый гусь, но он был во всем прав. Вы видите зеркало?

Зеркало проступило из камней над самым ложем, заблистало голубоватой дымкой, Вальдес стремительно, на ходу меняя облик на кого-то смутно знакомого, подошел к последнему ложу Эгмонта, отодвинул Сильвестра и позвал:

— Юноша!

У кровати Рокэ видел Вальдеса, а в зеркале его позу отражал он сам, и его же увидел Ричард Окделл, уже не ребенок, но тот растерянный унар, которого Рокэ едва разглядел в день святого Фабиана на площади, где приносили клятвы.

— Эр?.. Монсеньор?..

Выстрел эхом отразился от всех стен сразу. Вальдес тоже выстрелил мгновенно. Двое юношей, один в синем колете, другой в лиловом лежали на полу. Камень медленно подергивался изморосью.

— Соберано, дальше только вы! — жестко сказал Вальдес, провел рукой по лицу, снимая чужое, лицо Рокэ Алвы.

Рокэ кивнул и потянулся за зельем.

— И я, — негромко сказал Валентин. — Я с вами.

Вальдес пожал плечами и носком сапога отшвырнул от руки Джастина пистолет.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/4b/45/xDvagys3_o.jpg)

***

— Ты пришел, — Джастин смотрел на него счастливыми глазами и улыбался, как в их самую первую встречу, как юный влюбленный, еще не проживший с ним долгие годы. — Ты вернулся ко мне.

Рокэ шагнул к нему, обнял, прижал растрепанную голову к груди, прижался к ней губами.

— Герцог Алва!

— Эр Рокэ!

Рокэ обернулся. Валентин и Ричард, теперь ровесники, стояли рядом, тесно касаясь плечами.

— Пусть уходят, — сказал Джастин, счастливо улыбаясь. — Пусть уходят оба, я отпущу, ты останься. Ты обещал мне, помнишь, что мы всегда будем вместе…

— Вы не можете, герцог Алва, — тихо сказал Валентин. — Вы не можете, потому что его здесь нет.

— Заберите Ричарда, Валентин, и уходите, — велел Рокэ.

— Нет, — Валентин потянул Ричарда за собой, оба подошли ближе — взволнованные, упрямые, юные.

Джастин нахмурился, потом улыбнулся:

— Они не нужны здесь, пусть уйдут. Мы с тобой останемся вдвоем, только вдвоем, как раньше, Рокэ…

— Мой брат, не узнающий меня? — спросил Валентин, насмешливо и холодно, как в первую встречу в Васспарде. Как много видевший и переживший человек. — Мой брат, не помнящий моего имени? Ни во что не ставящий ни свою семью, ни других людей, это — мой брат?

Рокэ разжал руки и отступил на шаг.

— Да, — прошептал Джастин и потянулся к нему. — Да, это я, я, я здесь.

Рокэ сжал его плечи и сделал еще шаг назад и еще.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Разумеется, нет. Я не могу остаться с тобой. Не могу, потому что это действительно не ты. Это проекция моего эгоистичного, жадного разума, уже погубившего тебя однажды своей жаждой единоличного обладания... Разве можешь ты, как бы хорош ты ни был, но ты, такой — лишь мое творение, хотя бы близко быть похожим на него с его жизнелюбием и радостью, с его любовью, отнюдь не только ко мне, но к самой жизни, к людям, к солнцу, к ветру, к пыли дорог и стуку копыт, разве он когда-нибудь хотел провести свою жизнь запертым на одном месте... Я не могу остаться с тобой. Тебя нет. Валентин!

— Я не могу вызвать землетрясение, — ответил тот, прерывисто дыша сквозь такие странные на его лице молочно-белые слезы. — Только вы.

— Это не я, — медленно сказал Рокэ и впервые, наверное, поднял голову и взглянул в глаза своему оруженосцу. — Ричард! Это можете вы. Вы — Повелитель Скал.

Земля дрогнула и раскололась. Валентин с силой дернул Ричарда за руку, и они рухнули в открывшуюся пропасть. Мир дрожал и раскалывался на части, рвалось на лоскуты небо и облака, разламывались деревья, дробился на части солнечный свет. Рокэ последний раз крепко прижал к себе Джастина, оттолкнул его и шагнул, как это часто делал Лионель, спиной вперед, вниз. Темнота и грохот сомкнулись над ним.

***

— Живой, живой, живой? А ну-ка, парень! — Вальдес силой втиснул ему между судорожно стиснутых зубов флягу, Валентин сделал глоток чего-то обжигающего и закашлялся, хватаясь за горло.

— Умирать всегда трудно, даже если во сне, — сказал Вальдес. — Соберано где?

Валентин замотал головой, тыкая пальцем в Ричарда и в стену прямо перед собой. Камни стремительно расступались, образуя не то альков, не то еще одну комнату, залитую золотым светом.

— Туда? — переспросил Вальдес. — Ваше высокопреосвященство! Сделайте милость!

— Ваше дело не для священников, — усмехнулся Сильвестр. — Это же не поездка в Тарнику... Юноша! Послушайте меня, Создатель всякому дает испытание и искупление, и ежели будете тверды духом…

Пошатываясь и опираясь на священника, Ричард побрел ко входу ко вновь открывшейся комнате.

— Давай-давай-давай, — негромко бормотал Вальдес, поглядывая на лезвие кинжала, отражающее его беспрестанно меняющееся лицо. — Давай же!

В комнате было светло, откуда-то сверху светило солнце, камень стен блестел в его лучах. Где-то щебетала весенняя птица. Невысокий черноволосый человек в синем и черном повернулся и сказал:

— Где вы ходите, юноша? Прикажете отправляться без вас? Скорее же, ну! Руку!

Ричард Окделл шагнул вперед и коснулся протянутой руки.

Стены и пол завибрировали, по потолку прошла трещина.

— Марсель. — заорал Вальдес, — Марсель, тебе очень хочется умереть еще пару раз?

— У меня в руках ваш соберано, и это, между прочим, было прек-рас-но, — сердито ответил из темноты Валмон. — Выходим из этого сна?

— Можешь задержаться, конечно, — начал было Вальдес, но Марсель уже откупорил пузырек и, с силой размахнувшись, обрызгал все вокруг. Переход на предыдущий уровень оказался быстрым и мучительно болезненным.

Где-то Вальдес звал по имени Олафа, надрывно кашлял Сильвестр, Ричард с громким криком сел и прижал обе руки к кровоточащей дыре в груди, кто-то звал Марселя, возможно даже, он сам, Рокэ сейчас не отличил бы своего голоса от любого другого, снова стремительный водоворот черноты — и топи Ренквахи с громким утробным звуком сомкнулись в черноте, выпустив тех, кто им больше не принадлежал.

Рокэ приподнялся, потирая лоб. Все тело налилось звенящей легкостью. Он прижал ладони к лицу и попытался сдержать смех.

— Все в порядке, — негромко шепнул где-то по-прежнему спокойный, как монолит, Кальдмеер. — Это последствия катарсиса. Смейтесь, герцог, здесь вас никто не осудит.

Валентин поднимался с трудом, силясь опереться на локоть и каждый раз падая вновь на пол. Рокэ протянул ему руку. 

— Ничего не сломано, Валентин. Ничего не было. Это сон. Сон. Спасибо, что напомнили мне, каким он на самом деле был…

Валентин приподнялся еще раз и неловко мотнул головой в сторону камина. Рокэ обернулся и встретился взглядом в настороженно сиящими серыми глазами так некстати доставшегося ему оруженосца.

— Юноша, — сказал он. — Вам еще нужна моя рука или вы справитесь сами?

— Олаф, Олаф, — заговорил чрезмерно бодрый для пережитого Вальдес. — Олаф, теперь ведь мы можем, наконец, уйти отсюда и…

— Вопрос не в этом, — отвечал ему Кальдмеер. — Вопрос в том, смогу ли я уже наконец-то уйти…

— Олаф, вы разбиваете мне сердце! — восклицал Вальдес.

Через час за его преосвященством прислали портшез. Кардинал молча, не отрывая руку от груди, осенил знаком Окделла и Алву и удалился, опираясь на секретаря. Валентин уехал в дом своего эра, Марсель заявил, что это было прекрасно, но теперь ему совершенно необходимо забыться, и отбыл к Капуль-Гизайлям.

Тихий весенний день сменялся сумерками. 

— Отдохните, юноша, — негромко сказал Рокэ, рассматривая сваленные на столе в беспорядке бумаги. — Мне нужно многое разобрать, а что касается моих желаний, я бы хотел написать Лионелю... Вы мне сейчас не нужны, можете быть свободны.

— Я мог бы, — Ричард закусил губу, — я мог писать ваши письма под диктовку. если вы считаете меня достойным…

— Вы мой оруженосец, а не секретарь, — возразил Алва. — Впрочем, налейте вина. Мне. И садитесь за секретер. Как учат составлять письма нынче в Лаик? Милостивый государь граф Савиньяк?

Ричард опрокинул на счастье пустую чернильницу, вскочил, закраснелся и спросил:

— А разве вы не близкие друзья?

— Верно, — одобрил Рокэ. — пиши: “Ли! Мне до кошек без тебя надоело…”


End file.
